With the rapid development of industry, electric vehicles and electric bicycles have come into the lives of people. Compared with fuel vehicles, the electric vehicles and the electric bicycles fully utilize electric energy resources, thereby greatly reducing the environmental pollution.
Currently, wireless charging of the electric vehicles and the electric bicycles becomes a hot research subject.
The wireless charging technology refers to that by using an electromagnetic wave induction principle, an electromagnetic wave signal sending end (electric energy sending end) and an electromagnetic wave signal receiving end (electric energy receiving end) are each internally provided with an electromagnetic wave transmitting and receiving apparatus such as a coil, the sending end connected to a wired power supply generates an electromagnetic signal by using the corresponding coil, the coil at the receiving end induces the electromagnetic signal generated by the sending end so as to generate a current and a voltage, and a battery is charged.
In practical application, the electric energy sending end for wirelessly charging the electric vehicles and the electric bicycles is an electric power system such as a mains supply; and a charging device for the electric vehicles and the electric bicycles, serving as the electric energy receiving end, receives electric energy from the sending end, performs a series of processing such as rectification, voltage dividing/current dividing, and alternating current-direct current conversion, and inputs the processed voltage or current into the battery so as to charge the battery. If the voltage or the current received by the battery is over-large, the battery is likely to be damaged, and some hidden troubles may be brought to charging safety.